real_tropesfandomcom-20200214-history
Comeplete Monster/Dragonball
|"I doubt I need an introduction, but just in case, I am the mighty Frieza and yes, all the horrible stories you've heard are true." —Frieza, Dragon Ball Z}}Dragon Ball is the Trope Codifier for modern shounen action series, including its villains. Most of them are Card-Carrying Villains who do things out of the heck of it, but not too evil. And there are some who were created evil and do some questi onable things. Then there are the few who are so twisted that they are memorable for being so ungodly demented and cruel and lacking the morals/mercy of their fellow villains who are either horrified and can't do anything about it or actually admire them due to their overwhelming power. ---- Anime & Manga *Turles was a low-class Saiyan warrior from Planet Vegeta. It is assumed that he escaped the Supernova attack Frieza used to destroy Planet Vegeta because he was on a mission at the time. At one point, Turles recruited Amond, Rasin, Lakasei, Daizu and Cacao, forming his own private army known as the Turles Crusher Corps. They managed to obtain the seed of the Tree of Might, a tree that produced a fruit, capable of greatly increasing the power of anyone who ate it. However, this tree needed the life energy of a planet to grow. And so, Turles and his henchmen began seeking out planets that could sustain the tree. Turles eventually found his way to Earth where he planted the seed of the Tree of Might after scanning the planet. From that point, he watched as his men battled the Z-Fighters. However, Turles finally showed himself after Gohan defeated one of his men by himself. He realized that he was in the presence of Goku's son and met with the boy. Gohan was shocked by Turles's almost identical appearance to his father and the Saiyan warrior offered him a place amongst his fighters. Gohan refused the offer and Piccolo appeared in order to help him, though Turles beat him easily. The Saiyan realized that Gohan's tail had grown back and forced the boy to look at an energy ball of Blutz Waves he created, causing him to become a Great Ape. Gohan went on a rampage and almost killed his father, but upon seeing his dragon friend, Icarus, he began to play with him. However Turles attacked Icarus and almost killed him, which led to Gohan attacking him. The Saiyan was surprised when Gohan was able to demonstrate some level of self-control and attack only Turles. He was still able to fight Gohan and would have killed him, if Goku had not cut off his tail before Turles was able to hit him with his final attack. * Frieza has more than earned the moniker for being the franchise's most evil villain. Not only was he racist and prone to killing his own henchmen for either failing him or being of no further use to him, he was responsible for the extermination of the Saiyans (a horrific act not because of the Saiyans dying, as the Saiyans were mostly genocidal monsters too, but because the Saiyans were ''nothing but loyal'' to Frieza) since he feared he was going to be overthrown by a Super Saiyan. Second, during his invasion of Namek, he killed many civilians, including Dende's caretakers and brother, even after he got the Dragon Ball. Not only that, he slaughtered several warriors and tortured both Nail, Gohan (more chilling by the fact he had a Slasher Smile as he brutalized [[Would Hurt a Child|a five-year-old child]]), and Vegeta to near death, and even had Vegeta crying and begging Goku to stop Frieza - who Frieza then shot through the heart. He also blew up Dende, too, when he learned the boy could heal people. And he blew a hole through Piccolo, proceeded to kill Krillin (by blowing him up), and threatened Goku's son, which led to Goku becoming the very thing that he feared most. As evidenced in the line above in the starter for this trope, he even freely admits that all the horrible things he did in stories were indeed true. Heck, if Shin Budokai is anything to go by, he was also directly responsible for driving Broly Ax Crazy when he blew up Planet Vegeta without even realizing it. And even after Goku became a Super Saiyan and was beating Frieza, he STILL continued to taunt Goku by gloating about killing "the little bald guy" (Krillin). Lastly, when Goku gives an almost dead Frieza enough energy to escape the exploding planet, he uses that little bit of energy to attack Goku from behind in hopes of killing him, only to have it backfire spectacularly when Goku caught on and overpowered his energy blast. He only survives this due to getting rebuilt into a cyborg by his father King Cold, and then he demands he, his father, and his entire fleet head to Earth just so they can kill all of Goku's friends before he gets back and then kill Goku himself after he's been made to suffer enough. Instead he gets unceremoniously but brutally killed by Future Trunks. Genocidal, arrogant, and sadistic beneath his polite exterior, Frieza set a new standard for evil in the series. ** And all of it was done willingly. He wasn't born to be a monster (like Cell or Majin Buu) or insane (like Broly and some of the other movie villains), at least, not at first glance. He was just an asshole who reveled in his power. He obviously had enough funds to live a life of permanent luxury, but instead, he founded a company whose business was finding populated worlds, de''populating them, and then selling them to the highest bidder. ** What about the manner in which he killed the Saiyans? Sure, it was relatively quick and painless, but even so, let's put this in perspective to figure out just how petrifying he is. Fears of a legend are enough reason to keep a tight rein on the native child prince and to send one of his top guns to kill a strong soldier and his entire team. When the native king and his platoon, and then the angry soldier, who survived the hit, get tired of serving under this guy's thumb, he smites said king with a One-Hit Kill and then proceeds to execute the most devastating Finger-Poke of Doom in history - wiping out thousands if not millions of loyal soldiers, including an entire race and planet of them, save for a few who weren't on home base at the time, with a giant sun bomb generated and released from one finger - while sitting in his hover-chair, laughing maniacally and telling his top lieutenants to come out and see the "beautiful fireworks". That thing came from Hell. ** There's also how he acts during fights. With the exception of King Vegeta and Bardock, who he simply killed on the spot due to time constraints, he tortures anyone brave (or stupid) enough to fight him. Nail (who got an arm RIPPED CLEANLY OFF), Krillin (who was savagely impaled by Frieza with his horns in second form), Gohan (yes, even a ''five-year-old child, by slowly crushing his skull and LAUGHING AT HIS SCREAMS), Piccolo (with whom Frieza played paintball with, just remove the "t", or in other words a deliberately protracted Beam Spam), Vegeta (who arguably got the worst of them all, ultimately leaving him crying in excruciating physical and mental agony after Frieza continuously beat on his spine and drove a rock through his chest), and Goku (the ONLY one able to fully return the favour) were all beaten up in extremely painful ways simply because Frieza was able to do so without fear of interference. ** He's still a sadistic monster in Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ (the film and the saga adapted from it in Dragon Ball Super), which takes place years after his death. Resurrected by his underlings Sorbet and Tagoma, he craves revenge on the Saiyans and will stop at nothing to achieve it. After Tagoma suggested that Frieza should ignore the Super Saiyans and focus on saving his crumbling empire, Frieza killed him by blasting him into space (or, going by Super, kept him alive to routinely torture as the target of his special training, which ended up mentally breaking Tagoma and turning him into a cold, vicious killing machine.) He started an invasion of Earth and destroyed an entire city with one blast just to make his presence known. In addition to nearly killing Gohan by momentarily stopping his heart (and in the Super version, killing Piccolo with a blast through his heart), he killed his entire army, except for Sorbet, after they lost to the Z fighters, regarding them all as disgraces unfit to wear his empire's uniforms. After Goku was shot in the heart by Sorbet, Frieza tortured him by stomping on his chest and attempted to choke the life out of him. When he was then overpowered by Super Saiyan God Vegeta, he destroyed the entire Earth in a Villainous Breakdown, not caring if he would might not make it in the explosion so long as he could spite the Saiyans. Fortunately Goku is sent back three minutes in time by Whis and blows Frieza up with a Super Kamehameha Wave to prevent this from occurring again. We also see what Frieza's own personal Hell is like at the beginning and end of the film - a beautiful field of flowers where cherubs, fairies, and sentient stuffed animals are all living and playing happily while he's in a cocoon that's tied to a tree, furious that he's unable to hurt anyone. Then during the Universe Survival Saga, Goku visits that Hell and makes a deal with Frieza that, in exchange for Frieza fighting for Universe 7 in the Tournament of Power, he'll revive Frieza with the Dragon Balls. Frieza agrees, only to nearly kill Goku with Sidra's Energy of Destruction and attempt to make the same deal with Universe 9. Frieza does end up fighting for Universe 7 in the tournament and even plays a part in helping them win, but the whole way through he's thinking only of preserving his own existence and possibly manipulating the gods so that he alone can wish upon the Super Dragon Balls and become all-powerful enough to reign over the gods themselves. As reward for his participation in saving the universe, Frieza is returned to life by Whis. Having learned the value of Pragmatic Villainy, instead of immediately seeking revenge on Goku and his friends, Frieza takes this opportunity to retreat back into space and rebuild his empire, announcing that "the Emperor of the Universe has returned!" ** While Dragon Ball Super: Broly tones down his heinousness in favour of having him be more comedic and out of focus, he still has scenes and acts in the film that still show how much of a monster he is. When King Cold retired and handed Frieza the reins to the Planet Trade Organization, Frieza's first order of business is to give the Saiyans (who, at the time, could not use energy projection and relied on outdated weapons and tech) scouters and, to demonstrate their effectiveness, locates and gleefully kills a group of Saiyan snipers who were trying to assassinate him. In the present day, he recruits Paragus and his son Broly, testing the latter's power by making him fight Goku and Vegeta. He then murders Paragus and promptly lies to Broly, saying that he was killed by a stray ki blast (thus essentially implying that either Goku or Vegeta killed Paragus, or worse, akin to Scar in The Lion King, leading Broly to believe he accidentally killed his own father), causing the gentle yet mentally unstable Saiyan to transform into the Legendary Super Saiyan and go on a murderous rampage. After his underlings Cheelai and Lemo pull a Heel Face Turn and use the Dragon Balls to save Broly from being killed by , Frieza nonchalantly reveals that he's been planning to turn Broly into his right-hand man so that he can use him as his ultimate weapon to finally kill Goku and Vegeta. * Cell, an android lifeform created by Dr. Gero, is introduced going around towns claiming victims like a Serial Killer, eating people with his tail and absorbing their life energy just to increase his own power. He later nearly kills Piccolo by blasting through him and attempting to stop his heart, then absorbs Androids 17 and 18 which results in him reaching his perfect form (with the last being disturbingly prolonged in order to give the latter absolute fear of being absorbed, well after he'd played horrible mind games with her as well). And, though programmed to kill, he has a sadistic pleasure in it that is all his own doing: he starts his own fighting tournament, "the Cell Games", just to hold off destroying Earth so that he can see everyone's faces contort in terror and states that he would've hunted every single person on Earth one by one before blowing up the planet if he won. During the Cell Games, he beats Gohan to near death and creates "Cell Juniors" to torture the other Z Fighters so that he can transform to his Super-Powered Evil Side, which he succeeds at by cruelly destroying Android 16 in front of him. Unlike most of the series' villains, he succeeds in killing Goku (although that wasn't what he intended, as it came about as a Heroic Sacrifice to save Earth from being destroyed by his self-destruct sequence). And then when he comes back from the self-destruction, he kills Future Trunks and gravely injures both Vegeta and Gohan. As he readies to wipe out all his opponents, Cell declares that it must be his destiny to keep getting stronger so that he can spend an eternity using his power to toy with the weaker beings on all other worlds in the universe, and then ''destroying them all'' the same way he was planning to destroy Earth. Having inherited Frieza's knack for being a merciless sadist in the cells, along with Vegeta's Pride, Cell was one of the Z Warriors' most malevolent adversaries. * Broly first appears in the eighth Dragon Ball Z movie Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan. In it, during the 10 days before the Cell Games a mysterious Saiyan named Paragas approaches Vegeta, and requests that he come and be the ruler of the newly established New Vegeta, a planet for any Saiyans who survived Planet Vegeta's destruction. Paragas then tells him, in order to persuade him, that he needs his help fighting the Legendary Super Saiyan, who had been destroying several planets in the South Galaxy. Vegeta agrees and leaves along with Son Gohan, Trunks, Krillin, Master Roshi, and Oolong.Later, Broly attacks Goku as a restrained Super Saiyan, and is able to best Goku, forcing the hero to flee. Goku then realizes that it was Broly who was the Legendary Super Saiyan all along. Paragas barely manages to get his son under control, and reveals that he wants to make Saiyans the rulers of the Universe, using Earth as their home planet. Broly then goes after Goku, but Vegeta jumps in and tries to fight him. After not even scratching him, the Saiyan prince uses his most powerful attack, the Big Bang Attack. However, even this proves useless against Broly and after the attack, he breaks free of Paragas and turns into a Legendary Super Saiyan. Vegeta falls down in fear, acknowledging Broly's power. Paragas tells Vegeta his father had ordered them killed,Broly continues his rampage, and Goku, realizing he is no match, turns Super Saiyan, along with Trunks and Gohan. Even with their combined forces however, they cannot hold their own. Broly quickly takes out Trunks and Goku. Broly then turns his eyes on Gohan, but Piccolo appears and saves him. Meanwhile, Paragas tries to escape in a space pod, hoping his son will die when a nearby comet hits the planet, but Broly confronts him, having found out about his father's attempt to escape. Paragas tries to bluff his way out of the situation, saying that he is trying to prepare the space pod so both of them can escape the explosion. But Broly knew that the space pod is only built for one person. Having discovered Paragas' intentions and desiring revenge against his father for brainwashing and using him, Broly crushes the space pod and kills Paragas, before effortlessly flinging the crushed space pod into the comet. Piccolo tells everyone to give Goku their power, saying that it would be enough to defeat Broly. Everyone does so quickly, all except Vegeta, whose pride disallows him to help Goku. After Goku is being beaten around by Broly, almost to death, Vegeta finally gives his rival his power. Goku rushes at the Legendary Super Saiyan and strikes him in the gut with a Miracle Blow, puncturing his abdomen. As a result, Broly cries out in pain and astonishment before exploding. He is presumed dead after this.roly reappears in the tenth Dragon Ball Z Movie: Broly - Second Coming. In the beginning of the movie, Broly is shown exiting a space pod onto earth, and then freezing. The story starts off with Son Goten, Trunks, and Videl searching for the Dragon Balls. In a small quarrel, Videl slaps Goten, who pretends to cry, which, sounding much like his father, awakened Broly. At night, Videl hears the sounds of explosions, and explores to find Broly. She tries to attack him, but Broly easily knocks her unconscious with one punch. Goten and Trunks come, and Broly, upon seeing Goten, goes mad, mistaking him for Goku. Trunks and Goten go Super Saiyan to fight Broly, but are no match. As Goten is fighting, he sees the last Dragon Ball. He gets it and hides behind a waterfall. He tries to summon Shen Long, but nothing happens. Luckily for them, Son Gohan arrives to help them fight. Gohan informs Goten and Trunks of who Broly is after they see he is familiar with him. They watch as Gohan fights Broly, but the mentally ill Saiyan notices them and blasts them. Gohan turns into a Super Saiyan and begins fighting Broly. But Broly turns into his Legendary Super Saiyan form, and quickly outmatches him. Gohan then throws Broly into a pit of lava that had been created in the fight, but the Legendary Super Saiyan emerges, and begins to mercilessly beat Gohan. Videl distracts Broly for a second, and Gohan breaks free, and becomes Super Saiyan again.Gohan then fires a Super Kamehameha wave at Broly, who fires his Omega Blaster back at him. Gohan is unable to break through the energy ball, and Goten jumps in with a Kamehameha wave to help him. Even with their combined powers, Broly still pushes them back, and Gohan makes a silent wish that his father could be there. Just at that moment, Son Goku arrives in spirit form, and helps them with his own Kamehameha wave. Broly still has the upper hand, though, until Trunks fires a Ki blast at Broly's Omega Blaster, preventing him from powering up the attack. The Son family is them able to shatter the ball of energy with their Family Kamehameha, knocking Broly into the sun and obliterating him. When Gohan and Goten turn around, their father is gone. * Babidi also qualifies. Not only does he orchestrate the revival of Majin Buu, ultimately making him the one responsible for the cataclysmic amounts of death and destruction that occur later, but in addition, he [[Bad Boss|kills off Spopovich and Yamu, who actually succeeded in their task for him]], just because he didn't need them anymore (and then comments on how enjoyable their deaths were). Then he throws Dabura, his loyal right-hand man who came up with the plan that lead to Buu's revival, under the bus in the same fashion once Buu is revived. Not to mention the fact that he took great delight in having Buu systematically kill the people of Earth so he could lure out Piccolo, Goten, and Trunks all for the purpose of getting his petty revenge against them. And when he's asked to stop this by Goku, he then announces that he'll have more people killed just to spite him. Finally, he explodes the head of someone who gave him the names of Piccolo, Goten, and Trunks, just because he found the information to be useless. He also constantly threatens and abuses Majin Buu when the latter doesn't obey him, which later results in Buu giving Babidi his Karmic Death. He's up there with Frieza in terms of just being an evil asshole that doesn't have the excuse of being a creation born evil or insane. * Super Buu. While Kid Buu and Fat Buu don't really count, the former having been created that way and the latter too childish to know better. Super Buu has the evil of Kid Buu with the ability to understand (and not care) about his own evil. This is a guy who, once made eloquently intelligent by Piccolo, actually lamented killing off all of humanity because destroying their cities wasn't as fun without them screaming, and believe me, he's not exaggerating when he said this. When told by Piccolo to go kill off some humans to buy some time for Goten and Trunks to master the fusion technique, his response is to fire a barrage of energy (that locks on and kills literally every human outside of Kami Tower except Hercule out of impatience) which is conveniently called Human Extinction Attack, because it was fire literally as many blasts needed to bring the human race to extinction . He also turns Chichi into an egg to smash it because she was annoying him. And once he's fed up, he turns Krillin and everyone except Gotenks and Piccolo into candy and eats them alive. Finally, once he does have Piccolo's intelligence, despite being superior to a Gohan who had trounced him earlier, he beats him senseless while using Piccolo's teachings to mess with his head; and it works. * Zamasu in Dragon Ball Super is a former Kai from Universe 10 and apprentice to the Supreme Kai Gowasu who has a strong distrust towards mortals because they keep making the same mistakes. Once Goku shows a power capable of rivaling the gods, he considers the mortals as inherently evil and dangerous. He failed to recognize his own similar faults, thinking himself a pure and divine deliverer of justice upon the realms of gods and mortals. Eventually falling into villainy, Zamasu plans to eradicate all mortals in the multiverse, with a scheme that he calls "Zero Mortal Plan". To enact this plan, Zamasu murders his own mentor Gowasu, stealing the potara earrings to usurp his status as a Supreme Kai, and the time ring to travel through timelines. Then, he travels in another timeline to collect the Super Dragon Balls, exchange his body with Goku’s, and kill him right in front of his family before killing them as well solely out of spite. Knowing that no one would be willing to help him for his plan, Zamasu (as Goku Black) formed a team with his future self. Together, they proceed to travel in Trunks timeline to destroy the Super Dragon Balls so that there is no way to reverse their plan, slaughter all gods to keep them from interfering, and slowly reduce humanity into near-extinction. Upon fusing with his future incarnation, Zamasu proceeds to cause mass destruction on Earth just to demonstrate his power as the "ultimate god". And when Trunks managed to destroy his physical body, Merged Zamasu’s spirit survives, and attempts to exterminate all life throughout the multiverse by merging with it, extending the effect on the others timelines, with the only way of stopping him being for Master Zeno to destroy the future timeline and erase Zamasu from existence. In all of his incarnations, Zamasu is a petty, hypocritical, and sadistic narcissist who thinks that all of reality should be reshaped in his own vision and his distorted ideals of "justice", based entirely around the idea of purging the multiverse of everyone and everything that he hates. ** The most horrifying part about Zamasu is that he is Kai, one of the gods of the universe - the people normally expected to play the role of Big Good. Even Frieza was at least born into a family of galactic conquerors and raised to follow in his father's footsteps and then some, but Zamasu has no such troubles in his background. Gowasu looked after him like a father would, and there's no indication of Zamasu having suffered any mistreatment from any of the other gods. There was nothing there to make Zamasu go bad except for him being The Sociopath, yet not only did he choose to go bad, but he chose to become the worst of the worst - to do the most unspeakable acts of evil to both mortals and gods alike, all because they didn't match up to the standards of goodness and justice as defined by him. He wanted to exterminate all that could not be subjugated to the power of the divine laws he fanatically followed, worshiped, and enforced, and when his hate for all living creatures who were not himself grew so great, he instead opted to just end everything so that only he would have the gift of existence. In short, Zamasu, through sheer hatefulness and Pride, became even more despicable and more heinous than Frieza, Cell, Super Buu, and every other villain in the franchise except for Demigra, who shares Zamasu's multiversal ruination tendencies. *** His pettiness is cranked Up to Eleven in the manga, where he doesn't even meet Goku at first. He just sees his fight with Hit on Godtube and becomes salty about his Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan form, feeling it blasphemous that a mortal Saiyan should achieve god-like power, making the reasoning for his spiral into villainy even more ridiculous. *** Baby was created by the surviving Tuffle scientists near the end of the Saiyans' genocidal campaign against them, a conflict instigated by King Vegeta so he could rule the planet and steal the Tuffles' technology. Baby was given the source DNA of their king and was launched into space on a ship with the remnants of the Tuffle king with him before the entire Tuffle race was wiped out. As a result, he possesses an intense hatred for the Saiyans, who killed off the Tuffles and took over their planet (Planet Plant, renamed Planet Vegeta after the Saiyan conquest). At some unknown point, he created Dr. Myuu, giving him the designs for creating the machine mutants and to resurrect him later on. However, Myuu was programmed to believe that he was the one who programmed Baby and not the other way around. Video Games * Frieza is the Villain Protagonist of the first Budokai game's What If? story "Raging Frieza" & "The True Ruler". He becomes enraged when he's beaten to the Dragon Balls and thus can't become immortal, and fights the heroes. In succession, he defeats and presumably kills Gohan, Piccolo, and - after powering up - Vegeta and Goku. Sighting the dragon Porunga, he successfully wishes for eternal life, then blows up Namek, after which he flies to Earth, planning to destroy it as well. cackling maniacally all the way. * Cell commits many more crimes throughout various routes of the Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors video game duology. During his story in the first game, when Dr. Gero tells Cell that they'll revive the Red Ribbon army, Cell refuses and remorselessly kills his creator when it results in a fight. After killing Gohan and the rest of the Z fighters, Cell creates countless Cell Juniors to hunt down and kill every last person on Earth while he goes to sleep. When Cell defeats Majin Buu, he decides he has no further use for Earth and destroys the solar system, going on to terrorize the rest of the universe in search of another fighter to give him a challenge. During one of his routes in the sequel, while waiting for the Cell Games to begin, Cell kills Future Trunks and takes his time machine for the sake of fighting and killing an alternate version of himself. In another route, enraged by Goku giving up during their fight in the Cell Games, Cell breaks his own rules and destroys the Earth anyway. During one of Piccolo's routes, Cell goes to Namek in an attempt to revive the destroyed Android 18 for the purpose of absorbing her. While there, he makes a deal with Cooler that he'll help Cooler terrorize Namek in search for the Dragon Balls, secretly planning on killing Cooler when they're all gathered. * Frieza and Cell both prove to be just as monstrous as they are in canon in Dragon Ball Fusions. When Frieza is freed from hell by Tekka and his team, Frieza orders the Ginyu Force to kill them for no reason. When Tekka's team comes across Cell, Cell immediately tries to kill the group to lure out Goku for the purpose of fighting him. Later, the heroes find out that Frieza and Cell have joined Pinich's team for the purpose of manipulating him into performing the Ultra Fusion. Frieza and Cell then take over the fusion before attempting to destroy the Timespace Rift and everybody in it as Ultra Pinich, only stopped due to Beerus and Whis. The two then flee, opening up a portal to Hell to create more chaos. They later escape to the real world in an attempt to destroy the entire galaxy. * Demon god Demigra of Dragonball Xenoverse was once a Shinjin who fell from grace and became a demonic Evil Sorcerer. After growing powerful enough to be considered a god and attempting to control all time and space in the multiverse so that he could have an eternal reign, he was imprisoned within a crack in time by the Supreme Kai of Time. To free himself, he sends out an image capable of acting on the physical plane to cause chaos and distort time, often working his dark magic through the actions of his Unwitting Pawns, Towa and Mira. One of the timelines has him brainwashing Piccolo into trying to kill Goten and Trunks, the children Piccolo was looking after. just for kicks. Another has him trying to brainwash Beerus, god of destruction, into killing Goku and destroying Earth. After his release, he brainwashes Trunks into trying to kill the Heroes, and plans to destroy the Nest of Time, in essence destroying all time, so that he can then destroy the entire multiverse and reshape it all so everything revolves around him. Movies * Dragonball Evolution: The film's version of Lord Piccolo is an evil Namekian who attacked Earth alongside Oozaru, bringing the human race to brink of annihilation before he was sealed away by seven mystics. Returning 2,000 years later, Piccolo decides to seek out the seven Dragon Balls with the intention of wishing for eternal life, and then eliminating the human race in revenge for his imprisonment, beginning his search by destroying a village filled with innocent people. Piccolo would then attack Goku's grandfather, Gohan, in his home, before killing him by crushing him with the house's rubble. After Goku and his friends manage to retrieve the Dragon Balls, Piccolo has his servant Mai steal them, nearly killing Goku in the process. When Goku transforms into Oozaru during his final confrontation with Piccolo, the latter has Goku attack his own friends, while also having him choke Master Roshi to death before he could re-seal Piccolo. When Goku regains his senses and fights back, Piccolo vows he'll destroy the planet just to spite him.